El testigo
by pervertida yaoista
Summary: "Duo es consciente de todas las veces que Trowa mira a Wufei. Es disimulado, pero conoce muy bien esa reacción. Ha sido testigo de ella por 1065 días para ser exactos. La misma cantidad de días en que ha notado a Wufei mirarlo hasta que sus ojos conectan y se desvían inmediatamente" 03x05.


**Resumen:  
** Duo es consciente de todas las veces que Trowa mira a Wufei. Es disimulado, pero conoce muy bien esa reacción. Ha sido testigo de ella por 1065 días para ser exactos. La misma cantidad de días en que ha notado a Wufei mirarlo hasta que sus ojos conectan y se desvían inmediatamente.  
03x05.

 **El testigo**

 **Por Pervertida Yaoista**

Podrán llamarlo sentimental, pero ha pasado un año más y Duo decidió reunir a la tropa de ex pilotos Gundam por simple nostalgia, en la Tierra, para conmemorar el día más importante de sus existencias.

Y sí, sabe que los demás encuentran esa razón bastante fútil, pero no le importa lo que opinen. Se conforma con reunirlos a los cinco y ya.

Han pasado diez años desde que acabó la guerra y todos llevan sus vidas como les place. Quatre, por ejemplo, está a cargo de la compañía más grande dedicada a la minería espacial y tiene mucho éxito con la explotación de los recursos naturales que obtiene de los meteoritos. Heero se dedica a cuidar la espalda de la Vice Ministro de Relaciones Exteriores, Relena Peacecraft, y la mayoría de las veces Duo se pregunta si no se aburre de ese trabajo después de tantos años, pero ya qué. Sin embargo, Trowa, Wufei y él trabajan para Preventers gestionando las distintas secciones para optimizar tiempo, dinero y elevar la calidad de sus instalaciones y proyectos.

Duo fue el último en ser reclutado en Preventers, por lo que solo lleva casi tres años ahí. Sus colegas, no obstante, llevan como unos siete… y no entiende cómo aún no se dan cuenta de nada.

O*o*o*O

Están en un bar bebiendo cervezas. Al principio todos conversaron con todos para ponerse al día, sonriendo más a la par que se iba acabando el licor, aunque reafirmaban el estómago picando de las papas fritas, la carne asada, los pequeños trutros de pollo y las empanaditas de coctel que habían pedido.

Después, Heero y Trowa conversan entre ellos al costado contrario de la mesa animadamente, cosa bastante extraña en opinión de Duo, pero deja de observarlos por unos minutos para mirar a Quatre. Éste explica en su dirección y en la de Wufei las cosas de las que debe encargarse en la empresa, cómo se extraen los minerales y cómo son comercializados después y es él quien le pregunta curiosamente por todo. Wufei solo mira a un lado y al otro mientras come.

A medida que pasa el tiempo, el bar se llena más. El volumen de la música sube, las mesas de pool no paran de sonar porque las bolitas chocan en las orillas de madera y entre ellas, vuelan dardos desde un lado hasta chocar con el blanco de tiro colgado en la pared. Todos ríen y casi gritan para hacerse oír, así que Duo no puede sentirse más a gusto que en ese sitio. Le fascinan los lugares concurridos y llenos de felicidad.

Pero, cuando los temas de conversación se van acabando, es que se da cuenta de la ligera tensión en el ambiente que los rodea. Y es cada vez más claro porque ha tenido que soportarlo por casi tres años seguidos, joder.

El trenzado se da cuenta que Quatre parece notarlo también, pero se ve confundido y algo incómodo, quizás por el bar a rebozar de personas, aunque trata de disimularlo llamando la atención de Trowa.

Pero ahí está. Sí. _La mirada_.

Duo es consciente de todas las veces que Trowa mira a Wufei. Es disimulado, pero conoce muy bien esa reacción. Ha sido testigo de ella por 1065 días para ser exactos. La misma cantidad de días en que ha notado a Wufei mirarlo hasta que sus ojos conectan y se desvían inmediatamente.

Y claro, no le han sobrado ganas de decirles a los dos: "dejen de cogerse con la mirada y háganlo de una buena vez", pero es tan buen amigo que no puede simplemente soltar la bomba y agarrarlos desprevenidos. Con lo cartuchos que parecen ser en el tema, no le sorprendería que se asustaran y se evitaran por el resto de sus días.

Quatre de repente se estremece notoriamente. Los cuatro pilotos restantes lo miran y preguntan qué ha sucedido, pero el rubio se excusa y va al baño con presteza. De inmediato, Duo escucha a Wufei decir que va por más cervezas, y es raro, porque a casi todos les queda la mitad en sus vasos, pero no le pasa desapercibido que evita el contacto directo con cierto latino.

O*o*o*O

—¿Con que aquí te escondes, eh? —cuestiona Maxwell cuando se une a Wufei en la barra.

La gente está tan entusiasmada que se sientan y levantan de sus puestos, juegan, van y vienen de la pequeña pista de baile, así que les tapan la visual de la mesa que ellos ocupan.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —responde rápidamente el chino, sin mirarlo siquiera. Acaba de beberse al seco un shot de tequila. O eso parece porque hay una rodaja de limón dentro del vasito.

—Por la misma razón por la que ahora bebes un trago más fuerte —Duo ensancha la sonrisa cuando lo notar respingar. Es un golpe que él no esperaba recibir y lo pone orgulloso ser capaz de alterar a su amigo de esa forma. No cualquiera puede jactarse de ello—. ¿Por qué no lo aceptas y terminas con esto?

Wufei voltea la cabeza para verlo—. No sé de qué me hablas.

—¡No te hagas! Mira que los he estado observando por el suficiente tiempo como para darme cuenta.

—Darte cuenta, ¿de qué? —exclama Chang en un gruñido mal contenido.

—De la tremenda tensión sexual que hay entre Trowa y tú.

Duo llama al bartender y le pide dos chupitos más porque sabe que necesita desinhibirlo. Hace el ritual de la sal con el limón y se bebe el suyo de una sola vez. Se estremece por la sensación fuerte y cálida que baja por su esófago, pero es agradable y mira entusiasmado a Wufei hacer muecas por haberlo bebido también, pero sus mejillas están rojas y Duo no cree que sea solo efecto del alcohol.

—Wufers, amigo, ¡acéptalo ya! Es tan evidente como decir que el gundamio es más resistente que el acero. Nada más se miran y hay chispas, _¡puf!_ , entres ustedes. Se desvisten con la mirada y Trowa prácticamente te folla con los ojos.

Él niega con la cabeza, pero no lo mira. Parece muy avergonzado de escucharlo—. Solo dices disparates —observa hacia los costados para saber si alguien los ha escuchado o para vislumbrar posibles vías de escape.

—¿Disparates? ¡Por favor! —exclama el trenzado, asombrado. No entiende qué más necesita su amigo y colega para convencerse.

—Sí, disparates. No hay manera de que Barton y yo… —corta la frase, boquea sin saber qué añadir y lo mira de reojo—. Es como si dijera que… que Yuy y tú tuvieron tensión sexual alguna vez.

Duo medita un minuto, apretando los labios—. Sí. La hubo —la expresión de Wufei ante la declaración es tan graciosa que se hubiera reído a carcajadas, pero se contuvo. Apenas sonrió—. Y me deshice de ella…

—Espera… ¿cómo que sí la hubo? Tú y Heero… Heero y tú… ¿ustedes? —hizo gestos con las manos, sin poder comunicarse—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Ah, simple —recargado en la barra, Duo mira hacia la mesa donde sus amigos están charlando. Logra distinguir la figura de Yuy entre los distintos personajes que se mueven en el espacio que los separa—. Me lancé sobre él un día, y ya.

—¿Cómo?, ¿cómo que te lanzaste?

—¿En serio tengo que explicártelo? —dice Duo exasperado, recordando ese momento tan sublime en su vida. Pidió dos shots más y sin tardanza bebió uno hasta el fondo—. Me lancé. Literal —Wufei mantiene el vasito en su mano, atento a sus palabras—. Lo besé y, aunque lo tomé por sorpresa… terminamos cogiendo. Es todo.

—¿Y… solo eso?

—Qué, ¿te parece poco?

Wufei tartamudea—. No, no… no quise decir que… —una vez más se queda sin palabras, así que opta por tragarse el contenido del shot, hacer una mueca y estremecerse—. ¿Qué pasó después?

—Después de un tiempo…. —Duo calló, volviendo la mirada en dirección a Heero, aunque ahora no puede verlo entre el mar de gente—. Decidimos tomar caminos diferentes. Él se enfocó en su trabajo y yo me fui a L2, me mantuve por mi parte un laaaargo tiempo y después fue que me reclutaron en Preventers.

—Ya veo.

Duo no supo qué fue, qué parte de su relato influyó, pero Wufei agacha la mirada y lo nota decaído por apenas unos segundos, tan minúsculos pero tan significativos que justo entonces entiende—. ¡Oh my God!

—¿Qué?

—Tienes miedo.

El chino niega con la cabeza y frunce el ceño para mostrarse indignado—. No, imposible —sigue negándose, aunque siente una pequeña arritmia que intenta ignorar—. No tengo miedo de nada…

—¡Sí que lo tienes, viejo! Temes el momento en que pase lo que tenga que pasar y luego dejen de verse, ¿verdad? —Wufei no puede responder a eso, así que Duo cree haber dado en el clavo.

La música estridente, el sonido de las bolas de billar chocando entre sí, las risas, los vasos chocando sobre las mesas… de repente todo eso los envuelve mientras mantienen el silencio. Pero Duo siente que no debe ser así. Wufei y Trowa son sus amigos y, en esos tres años, ha fortalecido la relación amistosa que inició cuando se conocieron siendo soldados. Ha sido testigo de lo bien que congenian, de las exitosas misiones que llevaron a cabo juntos, de su afinidad. Sabe que debe ayudarlos para que terminen con esa insana tensión, la que han mantenido por tanto tiempo y que ahora amenaza su amistad.

—No siempre funciona de la misma manera, Wufei —ambos se miran—. Él y tú tienen tanto en común, ¡créeme! No he visto nada igual. ¡Se complementan, se gustan, acéptalo!

El susodicho vuelve a negar con la cabeza y se levanta abruptamente de la silla. Duo teme que vaya a caerse cuando da el primer paso, debido a los chupitos que se tomó, pero se aleja a paso firme y en línea recta hasta los servicios de caballeros.

Suspirando, Duo vuelve a la mesa cargando con cuatros vasos llenos de cerveza y, aunque Heero lo regaña por haber tardado tanto, es Quatre quien pregunta por Wufei—. No se sentía bien. Me dijo que volviera acá mientras él iba al baño —hace una pausa y mira a sus compañeros, pero Trowa no pasa por alto que es a él a quien mira con más intención—. Alguien debería ir a verlo.

Winner se ofrece, pero el latino es el que se pone de pie más rápido y va en esa dirección. Duo esconde una sonrisa traviesa tras el borde de su vaso y capta por el rabillo del ojo la mirada cargada de preguntas que le dirige Heero, pero la ignora y platica de algo trivial con Quatre e incluye al oriental para despistarlo.

O*o*o*O

Ya ha pasado más de media hora. El bar poco a poco se ha ido desocupando, pero aun hay gente que conversa y ríe y baila contenta. Quatre mira de vez en cuando en dirección a los baños, pero no se atreve a ir. Duo también está inquieto, aunque lo disimula mejor que su amigo árabe, solo espera que entre esos dos las cosas estén yendo bien.

Su mente maquina entonces varias teorías: puede que Wufei se indispusiera de verdad con el licor, o charlan demasiado; quizás están fornicando en uno de los cubículos o tal vez ya se fueron del local sin despedirse. Como sea, está tan distraído pensando que apenas escucha a su alrededor.

—Creo que iré a verlos. Me preocupan —susurra Quatre, haciendo amague de levantarse, pero Duo, más despierto, se adelanta y le indica que se acomode de nuevo en la silla palmeando su hombro.

—Descuida, iré yo. Aprovecho de orinar —y guiñando un ojo, sale disparado.

Menos mal que los baños están en un punto ciego desde el salón, por lo que se encarga de vigilar que nadie esté cerca antes de pegar la oreja a la puerta. No logra escuchar nada, pero cree oír algunos quejidos y el agua corriendo.

Para asegurarse, abre apenas unos centímetros la hoja de madera. Los goznes rechinan un poquito, pero no lo suficiente para alertarlos y, cuando los ve, tiene que taparse la boca para no exclamar un "¡Sí!" entusiasta.

Wufei está acorralado entre uno de los lavamanos y el macizo cuerpo de Trowa. Se aferran el uno al otro como si no quisieran que nadie los separara de cuajo: Wufei a su cuello, Trowa a su cintura, aunque Duo logra distinguir una de sus manos apretándole una nalga. Y se besan hambrientos.

El trenzado no se atreve a molestarlos. Es lo que han deseado hacer por años, tan reprimidos para mantener las apariencias, la amistad, el protocolo militar. Y no puede estar más feliz por los dos.

Está por devolverse a la mesa para decirles a los otros alguna excusa, pero choca de frente con Heero—. Quatre tuvo que irse —anuncia con la voz monótona y un poco ronca, y algo sucede de pronto. Duo siente la estática, aquella chispa, _¡puf!_ , la mirada penetrante y la tensión que creyó desaparecida.

Ahí está. A flor de piel.

Deben irse del bar. Ya no le interesa ser testigo de las tensiones sexuales de los demás. Al menos no esa noche, porque necesita hacerse cargo de la propia.


End file.
